ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse’s Christmas Confusing Rivalry Vacation - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse’s Christmas Confusing Rivalry Vacation is the thirteenth Tom and Jerry feature movie with the new creator, Zoe McPhee, also is a sequel film of the previous Tom and Jerry feature movie "Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas", An American/ British buddy musical Slapstick Comedy/ Adventure/Drama fantasy Christmas themed flash cartoon animated full-length film made by Zoe McPhee Productions, Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK and Tom and Jerry's Films Company. Plot Tom and Jerry are back for a Christmas Confusing Rivalry sequel of the previous successful Tom and Jerry festive film "Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas", This time around Tom and Jerry will be staying in Downieville for the festive season but one snowing night there's a purple diamond star shining up in the skies, the star is also known as The Evil Spirit Of Christmas that it can turn a good Christmas spirit into a bad Christmas spirit during the night while everyone is asleep but unfortunately The Evil Spirit Of Christmas Star took Tom and Jerry into the east side of United States America in another underworld, the town called Hampton Boston with strange things happening day by day before Christmas Day. When Tom and Jerry woke up the next morning they found themselves in another town in the United States America, So they have to find their way home before Christmas Day but when they got home in Downieville their home was destroyed from outside and inside, they felt upset about their sweet home was destroyed. Until Jerry spotted a car beside the garage and so they decided to drive to a hotel outside Downieville that Tom remembered staying in the hotel when he was a little kitten. When Tom and Jerry got to the fancy luxury hotel 30 miles from Downieville they luckily got the last room that it's was a golden luxury room. A few minutes later Jerry took unwell on the bed that Tom thought Jerry was gonna die overnight but the next morning Jerry was still alive. The funny fact is Tom and Jerry have to go to school on Christmas Day because they are still in the underworld of the weirdness but unfortunately Tom and Jerry were excluded at School like they never took part in a field trip to a city to see the Christmas lights and special Christmas dinner at the school canteen, also they got threated by their teacher to take them to another town in United States America. After Tom and Jerry got kicked out of the school they were heartbroken and confused at the same time that they will never find the way out. Meanwhile in Downieville, in the real world, everyone was searching for Tom and Jerry but they were nowhere in sight until Santa Claus came to Downieville. One of Tom and Jerry Owner, Ginger asked Santa to find Tom and Jerry and bring them home for her. So Santa Claus went on a search for the cat and mouse duo, luckily he found Tom and Jerry in the underworld town of Downieville and he brings them back safely home to the real world. Everyone in Downieville was glad to see Tom and Jerry again. After that everyone had a special Christmas party on the street of Downieville to celebrate the return of the cat and mouse duo. Finally Ginger took Tom and Jerry back home for their special surprise she had for them. Film Chapter/ Transcripts * Part 1/ Opening Credits * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part/ Closing Credits Songs * On This Beautiful Festive Day - Jerry's Song (Tom and Jerry Cover Version) * Courting My Snowflakes - Tom's Song - Tom and Jerry's Orignal Christmas Song * A Sad Christmas Confusing Desolation - Tom and Jerry's Orignal Christmas Song * On This Beautiful Festive Day - Jerry's Song (Reprise Version) (Tom and Jerry Cover Version) * Winter Wonderland - Tom and Jerry's Song (Tom and Jerry Cover Version) * Merry Christmas Everyone - Closing Song (Tom and Jerry Cover Version) Soundtrack Characters/ Voice Cast Cinema Release Dates Home Video Release Dates Trivia